A Second Chance (Vulpix TF)
by max.whittemore
Summary: Co-written with Wolf-Prince-Leon on Deviantart. Mr. and Mrs. Mage live and work at The Lavaridge Fire Pokemon Preserve. So much so, that it has become a distraction from their only daughter, Kiara. But when she is stricken with a potentially fatal illness, her parents will have to make a deal with a rare Ninetails in order to save her life... in a rather unconventional way. (R&R)


**A Second Chance**

By Wolf Prince Leon & Max Whittemore

The Lavaridge Fire Type Pokemon Preservation Area, otherwise known as the Lavaridge Reserve. Located near an inactive volcano, It is the fifth largest pokemon preserve in the World, full of all types of healthy and happy fire-type pokemon. While these Fire Types aren't welcome to most humans, they do trust a select few.

Three of these select few are Fire Type Pokemon Professors, Jonathan and Andrea Mage, and their 8-year-old daughter, Kiara. Their daily routine consists of going out into the field and studying the life and behavior of these fire-types, while Kiara would play with a few of the young Pokemon. One specimen they had taken most interest in was an extremely rare Ninetails. Rare because this was a Shiny Ninetails. Lately, however, their research has become a huge distraction from their daughter.

In time, she began to feel lonely and unloved, with only her Pokemon friends to keep her company. But it was all about to change…

"Honey, look! Now the litleo are showing the symptoms of Fire Skin."

"Don't worry, I've got the vaccine right here. Hold still little one, you're gonna be okay." Mr. Mage said, injecting something gently into the litleo. "Sweetie, give the good little Cub a bandage while I take care of the rest of them."

Kiara came in, hearing all the noise. "Mom, dad? what's going on?"

"Oh, good morning," said Mr. Mage, "just taking care of a problem with the litleo."

"Honey, I got this, you take Kiara outside to the other Pokemon to play." Mrs. Mage said, distributing the vaccine to the litleo cubs. As this was going on, they failed to notice one of the more ill-tempered litleo escaping through a vent back into the preserve.

Kiara's Dad escorted Kiara outside to the Pokemon. "YOu play with the Pokemon for now, we have something to deal with for now."

"Oh... okay..." Kiara said rather gloomily, as her father returned to the house. "Guys?" She said to the Pokemon, "Do you know anything about something called... Fire Skin?"

The Pokemon began to gasp, before cowering at the mention of that name.

"Whoa! I don't have it, I just wanna know was it is!" Kiara Justified.

One of the Pokemon, a Fletchider nodded, before taking off, flying off towards the house. Minutes later, it returned with a book on Pokemon Illnesses.

"Is it in this?" Kiara asked. The fletchider nodded.

"I hope you didn't break another window getting this." She said sternly. The fletchider shooks it's head.

Kiara scanned through the book and found the section on Fire Skin. "Fire Skin, a rare illness mostly susceptible to fire type pokemon. Symptoms include dry, red, flaky skin, Drainage of Strength, basic flu symptoms... Pokemon can only contract this at young ages, is not deadly to pokemon." Kiara was confused why she had to be moved away from the Litleo, but then she read the warning. "Warning, infected Pokemon can transfer the illness to humans, at which point, the FIre Skin will be fatal to the recipient. No known cure for human infections..." Kiara gulped in fear.

"Man, that is probably the most concern they have shown for me all month" she said, as the escaped litleo approached the group.

The Other Pokemon noticed the Litleo was still infected, and looking at Kiara, looking a bit miffed. Kiara turned around and noticed him.

"Oh, well, hello there." She said, reaching out to pet him. The Litleo, still nervous from being in that confined space for so long, though Kiara was going to grab him and put him back, and bit her in the arm.

The Other Pokemon Panicked, getting litleo away from Kiara, while Fletchider and Magby hurried to get Kiara's parents. As it was approaching the house, Kiara's parents were in their Library repairing a broken window, which Fletchider had accidentally broken after all.

They then noticed the Panicking Pokemon. "What is it you guys... is somethign wrong?" They couldn't understand them, so the Pokemon just grabbed them and pulled them to follow.

"Do you think mabye he broke the window?" asked Mr. Mage.

"Let's worry about that later," replied Mrs. Mage, "I think he wants to show us something."

So they went outside their house and saw the fletchider flying west-ward. They got on their jeep and followed it. After a few minutes of trailing it's path, they came across their confused daughter, holding her bit hand and beginning to show the first signs of the disease: Dry, Red, flakey skin, and energy drainage.

"Oh my Arceus, Kiara's get fireskin!" Mrs. Mage realized.

Mr. Mage noticed the guilty litleo. "You're the one that escaped!" He walked to the Litleo, took hold of him long enough to inject it with the vaccine, which he had on hand just in case, and set it back down. "Get her to the jeep now!"

They carried her into the back of the jeep and drove at the vehicle's top speed back to the house. As they were driving, The shiny ninetails, named Vivi by Kiara, was minding her own business when it noticed them. Vivi, caring deeply for Kiara and rather saddened by the fact that her parents rarely spent any time with her, decided to follow them to the house.

Back at the house, the parents got Kiara to the Medlab, where the Litleo were still resting. "come on Please stay with us, Kiara! Please!" pleaded her mom.

Mr. Mage had just come back from doing tests on Kiara's skin cells. "...she's only get 24 hours..." he said gloomily.

The news hit Mrs. Mage like a bullet, only much harder. She began crying and embraced her husband in tears. "Poor little Kiara... Our baby!" she cried, as her husband also began to tear up, "...This is our fault."

"Honey, don't say that-" Mr. Mage said

"YES IT IS!" Mrs. Mage screamed back, "These past few years, we've treated her like she was completely expendable to us, and now we're going to lose her altogether"

Hearing this, Mr. Mage looked down sadly and in shame, and gently put his hand over his unconscious daughters forehead.

_"Yes, you weren't VIP in parenting... But there is hope."_ a voice echoed in the parents' heads.

They turned to see vivi coming. _"Before you ask, it's telepathy. But that's beside the point. I can help. I have to power to save your daughter, but there two catches."_ Vivi said.

"Yes?" Mrs. Mage asked, more desperate shan she has ever been in her life.

"_Her only Salvation is transformation. I will have to turn her into a Pokemon, the infection will be removed as her body becomes fresh and healthy again. As a Ninetails, I can only turn her into a Vulpix. That is the first catch, the second is much simpler. If i do this for you, You must PROMISE to give her much more attention. to be better parents to her._"

"We promise," said Mr. Mage, "Just please, do whatever you have to do to save our daughter."

As Vivi walked over to Kiara's dying body, her parents took one last look at their human daughter. Vivi focused her powers onto the girl. _"This is for playing with me that day, KIara, You gave me something wonderful, I return the favor."_

As the energy siphoned itself into Kiara's body, Her cells and DNA began to change. As this happened, underneath the covers, a batch of red-ish brown fur began to grow on her feet. Her feet began to reshape themselves into small vulpix feet. In her sleep, her expression changed from great pain to small discomfort. The bones in her legs began to reshape and rearange themselves. As the fur reached her lower region, the beginnings of what looked like six curly tails began to grow from her behind. Since she was becoming a fire type pokemon, her body temperature started to rise dramatically. Noticing this, her parents removed the covers from her bed. The fur continued up her torso and reached her arms. By the time the fur ran down her arms, her legs had completely reconfigured themselves into hind legs. Soon enough, her fully formed vulpix tail ripped out of her shorts. The fur reached her hands and the bones in her arms started reconfiguring as her legs did. The transformation reached her hands and they started reshaping. By this time, Kiara seemed more relaxed on peaceful. Once her hands became full vulpix front-paws, her arms had fully became her new front legs. When she was about half way toward reaching vulpix size, she made this face in her sleep as if there was a pressure happening in her body. This intensified until a small snap was heard from her spine and she was conditioned to a quadrupedal state. Her face went to a relieved state and she rolled over to assume a more vulpix-like sleeping position. She finally shrank to the approximate size of an average vulpix and the change reached her neck.

As the changes came to a complete halt, where there was once a dying completely human girl, there was now a pile of clothes with a small lump breathing in the shirt. the Fire Skin was long gone, and Kiara was regaining her strength, as her eyes opened, she peeked her head out of her oversized neck collar.. "Mom? Dad?"

"Shh," her mom said comforting, "It's alright, you're going to be okay."

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" She asked asked trying to stand up. "Hey... I can't stand on two... huh? what the?" She crawled on all fours (rather unsteadily) out of her shirt, fell down and looked back at her transformed body, "im.. I'm... a Vulpix? What have yo-" Vivi placed a paw against Kiara's still human mouth, shushing her gently.

"You were dying, you had been infected with the Fireskin disease. The only way to save your life was to change every cell in your body, thus making you a vulpix."

"...wha... what's gonna happen to me now?"

Her mom got on the bed and brought Kiara onto her lap. "Kiara," she said soothingly, "I can't tell what our lives are going to be like after today, but I promise you, me your dad, and Vivi will be there to help you every step of the way. You might have to spend the rest of your life as a pokemon, but you are still our daughter, and we love you, and we are so sorry *sniff* that we ever made you feel like you were unimportant to us."

"Mommy..." Kiara was touched by her mother's caring words, the two shared a loving cuddle.

_"Alright"_, said Vivi _"I think it's about time we finish what we started."_ So she nuzzled Kiara's still human head and restarted the transformation. Fur continued to grow up her neck and spread up the back of her head, changing her normal human hair into that of a vulpix's. The fur finally closed in on the last remaining space of human skin left on her face and completely covered her. Soon, her nose shrank in size and turned black and slightly wet. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the area around her nose and mouth stretch out into a vulpix muzzle. As she felt her canine's sharpen into vulpix fangs, her muzzle finished forming. And with that, the changes stopped. Kiara was now a young vulpix, though Vivi was nice enough to let her keep her human voice.

"Awww, my little vulpix." Kiara's mother picked her up and cuddled her gently. "how do you feel?"

"Well, right now my nose feels kinda- ah- ahh, AACHOO!" Kiara sneezed and a small burst of fire shot from her mouth.

"Oh my!" The next thing Kiara she was wrapped snuggly in a blanket, being fed fresh cold Moomoo Milk. "Mommy's never gonna neglect like before ever again."

"Thank you Vivi, you helped us a great deal... would you like to be Kiara's Sister?" Mr. Mage offered.

_"I would like that very much"_ Vivi accepted, wrapping one of her tails around Kiara lovingly.

-a month later...-

Morning time, and things were much happier.

"MMMM, those pancakes were great Mommy!" Kiara said.

Kiara was eating her mom's "famous" home-made pancakes from a pokemon-bowl in the kitchen.

"I certainly try." replied her mom petting her in the head.

Once she was finished with her breakfast, she gave both of her parents a loving nuzzle as the door knocks.

Mrs. Mage opened it. It was Kiara's new friends, Chimchar, Magby, Growlithe, Quilava, Slugma, Talonflame (the Fletchider evolved), and Litleo. "Hello! Come on in!"

They came in and went over to Kiara, who was very excited to see them.

"Morning Kiara!" Chimchar said excitedly.

"Morning Chimmy! Hi guys. Ready to play?"

"Litleo wanted to see something first." Talonflame said, gently pushing said pokemon forward. "Go on, it's okay."

Litleo nervously stepped forward and gulped, as Kiara looked on curiously. "...I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I bit you last month... It's my fault you're a Pokemon now... Please... forgi-" Litleo was stopped by Kiara gently nuzzling him.

"Already forgiven, no need for apologies. Being a Vulpix is great, I love it."

"...thank you."

Then all at once, Litleo and the other Pokemon's Tummies all growls, and Kiara's seven friends all blushed.

"I see you're all hungry, how bout you all enjoy some TV while I make you all something." Mrs Mage said.

The Pokemon all seated themselves on the fire proof couches and chairs as The TV was turned on.

"Now the 9:30 news. All eyes are on the Hikario Region, going into the final month before trainers can begin getting their badges, excitement fills the region, sadly, the same can not be said, for the Newest trainer from the McCloud Family, Leon. Many believe he to be inferior to the rest of his family. But if we know one thing about the McClouds, its to never underestimate them. We'll keep you posted on the latest in the Hikario Region and the coming League opening."

"By the way," Kiara pointed out, "There's one thing i don't get, how was Vivi able to get inside the house in the first place?"

"a certain Fletchider had broken the window and I used that."

"You can't prove that..." Talonflame chuckled smugly.

And so Kiara's life had turned out much better for her than it ever did when she was human. Her parents finally gave her the loving attention she deserved and she was able to help them with their research. It took some time but Vivi was able to help Kiara get the hang of her new vulpix body and powers. She spend much of her free time exploring the vast preserve with Vivi and her Pokemon friends. She and Vivi became like sisters and showed her many of the vast areas of the preserve. On some nights, Kiara has even stayed with Vivi overnight. Becoming a pokemon was the best thing to ever happen to her. She just had to get through Thanksgiving and a rather awkward visit from her grandparents.

-The End-


End file.
